Seductive Dance
by francisamy granger
Summary: Después de seis meses del nacimiento de su pequeño bebe, la vida de Harry y Hermione parecía simplemente de fantasía, pero había algo que faltaba en ella…sexo. Hermione buscará la manera de seducir a su esposo para poder completar lo que falta en su perfecta vida, ¿de qué se valdrá para lograr su objetivo?


**Seductive dance**

_**4 RETO HARMONY HASTA LA TUMBA "CON SABOR A LIMON"**_

**Summary: **Después de seis meses del nacimiento de su pequeño bebe, la vida de Harry y Hermione parecía simplemente de fantasía, pero había algo que faltaba en ella…sexo. Hermione buscará la manera de seducir a su esposo para poder completar lo que falta en su perfecta vida, ¿de qué se valdrá para lograr su objetivo?

By: Francisamy Granger

**NOTA:** Sé que deberia estar actualizando las historias que por mucho tiempo he tenido abandonadas, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pido disculpas a todos aquellos que esperan aun una actualización y les prometo que lo mas pronto que pueda subiré un nuevo capitulo de mis fics, gracias por seguirme y espero que les guste este one-shot que escribí para un reto. si les gusta haganmelo saber con un comentario y si no pues también pueden pasarse por la pag del reto para leer los demas fics que participan...no los interrumpo mas y disfruten!

Había sido un día realmente largo y agotador, y no es que se estuviera quejando, pero ese pequeño diablillo que tenía por hijo, no la dejaba tener un minuto de paz

¡y ni siquiera tenía un año!

James Potter era un hermoso bebe de seis meses con el cabello castaño de su madre pero desordenado como el de su padre, de quien también había heredado las dos esplendidas e hipnotizantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Hermione pudo al fin sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su sala mientras leía uno de los manuscritos que debía revisar antes de finalizar la semana. Afortunadamente la lectura era una de sus actividades favoritas, por lo que a nadie sorprendió que la joven castaña hiciera de su pasatiempo también su trabajo

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella actividad hasta que sintió unos suaves labios depositarse en su frente; abrió los ojos y se topó de lleno con el rostro de su esposo, quien sonriente acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla

Se había quedado dormida en algún momento, aunque no podía especificar cuándo, pero al estar Harry ya en casa supuso que era muy tarde

-lo siento cielo-se disculpó ella incorporándose del sofá donde estaba acostada-me quedé dormida esperándote

-está bien-dijo él sentándose a su lado y tomando delicadamente su mano para juguetear un rato con sus dedos-ya te he dicho que no me esperes despierta, no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa

Hermione observo con detenimiento el rostro cansado de su esposo, sabía que su trabajo era muy duro, pero Harry lo amaba y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado poder disponer de más tiempo a su lado, no podía pedirle que abandonara algo que con certeza, lo hacía feliz

-¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño mientras te preparo algo de cenar?

Harry pareció pensárselo un momento pero luego sonrió en su dirección

-eso sería genial cielo-se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios en un corto beso antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la escalera que lo conduciría a su habitación. Casi a punto de subir el primer escalón se detuvo y volteó para cuestionar a su esposa-¿James?

-está dormido-respondió ella con una sonrisa-no ha parado en todo el día, estaba realmente agotado

Harry sonrió algo triste al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo de su hijo por ser tan responsable en su trabajo, quizá lo mejor sería tomarse un tiempo para estar junto a su familia, pues su hijo no era al único a quien había abandonado en los últimos meses

Hermione vio a Harry dirigirse escaleras arriba y estaba casi segura que antes de ir a darse su merecido y reconfortante baño pasaría por la habitación de su hijo para darle las buenas noches como siempre hacia. Harry era un buen padre ante todo

Preparó algo sencillo: un sándwich y un poco de té de limón para ayudar a su marido a relajarse, algo que de seguro le hacía falta.

Subió a su habitación y dejó la bandeja donde había llevado los alimentos, sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Se sentía orgullosa al decir que su casa era hermosa, sobre todo considerando que costó mucho trabajo, tanto por parte de ella como de Harry para conseguirla. No tenían grandes lujos, pero vivian cómodamente y sin pasar necesidades.

La mayoría de la casa estaba decorada de una manera un tanto tradicional, pero eran los gustos que afortunadamente ambos compartían y esperaban que sus hijos valoraran.

La habitación principal, por supuesto no era la excepción, las paredes eran de colores claros, el piso alfombrado y de un color marrón oscuro, closets de madera y una cama adornada con cuatro postes que sostenían unos hermosos doseles de colores rojos y pasteles, un pequeño lujo que pudieron permitirse.

Hermione se acomodó en su lado de la cama esperando que Harry saliera del baño. Amaba escuchar a su esposo hablar de cada una de las actividades que había llevado a cabo durante el día, afortunadamente, aún no habían perdido esa costumbre.

Harry ingresó en la habitación portando una simple toalla alrededor de sus caderas, las gotas de agua aun rodaban por su cuerpo acentuando aún más sus marcados músculos-debido a sus intensos periodos de entrenamiento en el colegio-y haciéndolo lucir muy sexy

Hermione no perdió detalle del espectáculo de hombre que era su marido, y aunque quiso no pudo negar el intenso calor que comenzó a formarse en su interior.

Notando los ojos hambrientos de su mujer, Harry dejó caer la toalla de espaldas a ella haciendo parecer que buscaba algo en el armario; tomó unos bóxer y se los calzó lo más tranquilamente posible…la mirada de Hermione sobré él, estaba causando estragos en su interior, despertando cierta parte de su anatomía que llevaba algún tiempo sin usar, al menos no de forma placentera

El ambiente en la habitación prontamente se tornó tenso y caliente, la tensión sensual entre la joven pareja resultaba evidente y sin que pudieran evitarlo, ambos enfocaron sus miradas en la del otro haciendo enardecer sus seres aún más de lo que ya lo estaban

Sin pretenderlo sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta estar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, sus manos ardían por acariciar la piel del otro y sus lenguas picaban por probar el dulce y exquisito sabor que sabían, el otro poseía y que desafortunadamente hace tiempo no sentían

Pocos fueron los segundos que pudieron contenerse antes de finalmente hacer caso a sus deseos y juntar sus labios en un beso fogoso y hambriento

Los alientos de los amantes se mezclaban, así como su esencia. Lujuria y pasión desbordaban por sus poros envolviéndolos en una especie de trance del que posiblemente ya no existía retorno

Casi a ciegas llegaron a la cama donde cayeron abruptamente en un enredo de brazos y piernas, sus bocas jamás se separaron, llevaban un largo tiempo son compartir una caricia tan íntima como aquella y temían que algo les impidiera acabar con lo habían comenzado

Con delicadeza, Harry comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a su esposa, comenzando con su minúscula blusa que acostumbraba utilizar para dormir

Una vez fuera, dejo un reguero de besos desde su mandíbula al espacio de su pecho que quedaba libre de la opresión del sujetador

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más cortas y dificultosas, escuchándose jadeos y gemidos proviniendo de sus bocas

Harry decidió que ya era momento de acabar con las preliminares y procedió a colar sus manos por la espalda de su mujer dispuesto a quitarle la estorbosa prenda que le impedía contemplar sus hermosos pechos

Alcanzó el broche y al estar a punto de deshacerlo, escucharon un sonido proveniente del cuarto continuo

El caldeado ambiente que los envolvía se volvió frio de repente ante el pleno conocimiento de lo que ese pequeño pero molesto sonido significaba

El adorable James acababa de despertar y como cada noche exigía la atención de sus padres para poder calmarse con sus mimos y cuidados

Un tanto turbado, Harry retiró las manos del cuerpo de su mujer y se levantó permitiéndole a ella hacer lo mismo

No le dedicó una sola palabra mientras Hermione tomaba su blusa del piso y se la colocaba, ni tampoco cuando se lo quedo mirando por un rato antes de que un nuevo grito de su impaciente hijo la obligara a correr a su encuentro

Se sentía frustrado, llevaba más de seis meses sin tener intimidad y ese había sido el único momento que habían compartido en el que se dedicaban un poco más que simples besos

Decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto, o lo más probable sería que terminaría muriendo de un serio caso de frustración sexual severa

OOOooooOOO

Hermione dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té frente a ella vigilando en todo momento a su pequeño, quien en ese preciso momento encontraba sus manos interesantes y no paraba de meterlas en su boca

Era maravilloso observar el enorme parecido que existía entre James y su padre, casi todo el mundo bromeaba con la castaña diciendo que lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida durante la concepción de su bebe, pues el niño no se parecía en nada mas a ella que en su cabello

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero ese gesto no duró demasiado al recordar la forma fría y desagradable en la que se había despedido su esposo de ella en la mañana

La noche anterior después de haber acostado a un nuevamente dormido James en su cuna, Hermione regresó a su habitación dispuesta a terminar lo que hacía unos minutos había comenzado con su marido

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a un Harry totalmente dormido dándole la espalda a su lado de la cama, como si el tan solo hecho de dormir con su rostro frente a ella le perturbara

Molesta y totalmente decepcionada, tomó los platos vacíos en los que le había llevado la cena y se dirigió a la cocina para asearlos y de paso tener unos minutos para pensar en su situación

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos y encarar cualquier problema con Harry como siempre lo habían hecho, conversando

Fue por eso que a la mañana siguiente mientras daba a James su papilla en el desayuno, trató de entablar una conversación con él, pero el, sin siquiera mirarla, se excusó diciendo que era muy tarde y que después hablarían. Beso cariñosamente a su hijo en la cabeza y le dio a ella un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida

Harry jamás hacia eso, a menos que estuviera realmente enojado, pero ¿que lo habría molestado esta vez? ¿Estaría enojado con ella por lo de la noche anterior? ¿Acaso la culpaba?

¡Solo se hacía cargo de su hijo, por Dios! ¡del hijo de los dos!

James balbuceo algo inentendible sacándola de sus turbosos pensamientos

Sabía que debía hablar con Harry, lo amaba demasiada como para permitir que él se alejara por algo que posiblemente podrían solucionar pronto

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Hastiada observó su reloj y decidió que ya era algo tarde, Luna podía ser su mejor amiga, pero hacerla esperar casi una hora era demasiado, incluso para ella

Casi como si la hubiera llamado, la rubia chica apareció de la mano de su pelirrojo hijo quien daba pasitos torpes al haber cumplido apenas el primer año

-lo siento cariño-dijo Luna tomando asiento frente a su amiga mientras acomodaba a su pequeño pecoso en una silla alta para niños-Robert no dejaba que lo vistiera y se me hizo tarde

-me hubieras llamado al menos-dijo Hermione toscamente dándole un pequeño juguete a su hijo para que se entretuviera con él

-¡hey! ¿Por qué tan molesta?

-no estoy molesta

-claro que sí, te conozco muy bien-Luna hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a la camarera, pidió una taza de té y volvió su atención a su amiga-no me digas, problemas en el paraíso

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó confundida

-problemas con Harry

-algo así-Hermione admitió

-bueno, es normal, las parejas se pelean, es saludable-la amable camarera llegó con su té y se retiró no sin antes preguntarles a las chicas si se les ofrecía algo más; ante su negativa, se retiró dejando a las amigas continuar con su conversación

-no nos hemos peleado, simplemente él está molesto por algo que realmente no entiendo

-vamos amiga, es muy normal que las parejas se peleen de vez en cuando…además-Luna sonrió pícaramente asustando a la castaña por las locas ideas que quizá estarían formándose en su cabeza-la reconciliación es lo mejor

-creo que es obvio que la reconciliación es mejor, a nadie le gusta estar peleado con la persona que ama

-no me refiero a eso, no entiendes

-¿entonces?

-te estoy hablando de…sexo

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo dicho por su amiga, no era una mojigata ni mucho menos, pero tampoco hablaba abiertamente de esas cosas con nadie y menos con su indiscreta amiga

-me vas a decir que nunca te has reconciliado con sexo…pero si es lo más delicioso-Luna cerro los ojos pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios

Hermione se estremeció no queriendo imaginarse las imágenes que estarían de seguro en la mente de Luna-nunca he tenido que reconciliarme-admitió en un susurro

-¿es enserio?...pues creo que esta sería una excelente primera vez

-pero hay un problema

-¿Cuál es?

-que es exactamente el…sexo…la razón de nuestro…problema-al ver la mirada confundida de la rubia, Hermione decidió contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, quizá su amiga tendría algún buen consejo que la ayudara

-no creo que ese sea un gran problema-dijo Luna después de que Hermione le contara su no tan breve historia-sedúcelo esta noche y pasen un romántica y apasionada velada, eso es todo

-lo que pasa, es que no sé cómo puedo…seducirlo

-solo se tú…has lo que has estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que llevas casada con él, no puede ser tan difícil-le quitó importancia al tema dándole un breve sorbo a su tasa

-hace más de seis meses que no intimamos-confesó Hermione haciendo a su amiga atragantarse con el té

-¡¿seis meses?!-grito atrayendo la atención de algunos comensales a su alrededor

-puedes bajar la voz-pidió Hermione avergonzada-creo que no fue buena idea haberte contado esto

-no digas eso-dijo Luna apenada-lo siento ¿está bien?-Hermione asintió abatida bajando la mirada -creo que tengo la solución para ti

-¿de verdad? ¿Cuál es?

Luna buscó un par de segundo dentro de su gran bolsa; a simple vista se notaba que en ella llevaba toda la ropa y juguetes que su hijo podría llegar a necesitar

-¡esto es!-exclamó triunfal, tendió un papel a Hermione, quien en el mismo instante de ver su contenido se arrepintió por haber considerado que una idea de su loca amiga sería buena

-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestionó cautelosa temiendo la respuesta

-¿no es obvio?-pregunto a su vez una Luna contenta-vamos a ponerlo en práctica, yo iré a acompañarte

-¡estás loca!...no haré eso

-pero si no tiene nada de malo…al contrario, te beneficiaria de muchas maneras

-puede ser…pero yo jamás haría tal cosa

-nunca digas nunca…además no pierdes nada con intentarlo, al contrario, ganarías mucho

-puede ser…pero…no lo haré…yo…no puedo

-vamos Herm-la animó su amiga-¿a qué le temes?

Hermione observó detenidamente a su amiga analizando los pros y contras de poner en práctica una idea tan descabellada como aquella, no era propio de ella, pero adoptar nuevas actitudes en la vida no es del todo malo

Esperando no arrepentirse Hermione asintió en dirección a su amiga, quien muy emocionada comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos en su asiento siendo copiada de inmediato por su hijo, no cabía duda que por sus venas corría la misma sangre

Sobré la mesa de aquél bonito café, después que el par de amigas dieran por terminada su conversación, quedó un volante en el que claramente decía:

**SEDUCTIVE DANCE**

Seduce a tu pareja y deja que la lujuria, el amor y el deseo florezca por cada uno de los poros de tu cuerpo con cada movimiento, practica:

_"Pole dance"_

OOOooooOOO

La brisa removió suavemente su cabello alborotándolo aún más; era un día fresco, pero el reluciente sol que se asomaba de entre las nubes no permitía que fuera frío del todo

Harry colocó a su hijo boca arriba haciendo que este, por su incomodidad, se removiera hasta colocarse sobre su estómago. Adoraba ver como su pequeño hombrecito tomaba impulso con sus diminutos bracitos para levantar su cabeza y observar atentamente todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba

Crecía a pasos agigantados y temía estarse perdiendo de los cambios tan importantes en el crecimiento de su hijo

James rió emitiendo adorables gorgoteos por su boquita arrancando una sonrisa de su padre

Según el moreno, su hijo había heredado la deslumbrante sonrisa de su madre, algo que lo hacía amarlo aún más si era posible

Sus pensamientos de pronto fueron dirigidos a su castaña esposa. Hermione había estado muy rara durante el último par de semanas, se ausentaba frecuentemente, sabía por su suegra que James había estado quedándose con ella varias horas por la tarde

No quería tener malas ideas acerca de ello, pero esa situación realmente le preocupaba

Después de aquella noche en la que su bebe los interrumpió desastrosamente ninguno de los dos había intentado hacer que una situación parecida se repitiera

Sin embargo él, trató de enmendar la desagradable e injusta forma en la que la había tratado a la mañana siguiente, llegando a casa con un ramo de sus flores favoritas y una lista de disculpas que recitó hasta que vio a su esposa harta pero complacida

Aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de una corta pero necesaria conversación que habían mantenido un anoche antes de acostarse a dormir, desafortunadamente su inexistente vida sexual seguía siendo eso, inexistente

Algo que si llamaba por mucho su atención, era que Hermione parecía estar ejercitándose, quiso creer eso antes que cualquier otra cosa que solo terminaría atormentándolo más

Escucho el sonido peculiar de la tierra y el césped al ser aplastada por zapatos y quitó la mirada de su hijo para averiguar de quien se trataba

Hermione avanzaba en su dirección vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones negros que se adherían a sus bien formadas piernas y que hacían ver su trasero-según Harry-apetecible

La blusa acentuaba sus curvas y afortunadamente, para la buena salud mental de Harry, sus pechos estaban bien cubiertos. Estaba seguro de que saltaría sobre su esposa y la tomaría sin miramientos si hubiera logrado ver aunque sea un poco de la cremosa piel de su pecho…la extrañaba y mucho

-¿Cómo está mi precioso angelito?-cuestionó ella tomando entre sus bazos a su risueño bebe

James se removía contento, le encantaba que su mami lo consintiera, no en vano estaba tan apegado a ella

Harry los observaba interactuar y su corazón, como siempre que los veía juntos, se llenó de júbilo

Eran las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo, y daría su vida por ellos si fuera necesario

Casi automáticamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a su familia hasta envolverlos a ambos en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo

Beso a Hermione en los labios sorprendiéndola por completo, pero no la dejo decir palabra alguna y la volvió a besar

-te amo-susurro acariciando su mejilla

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una tímida pero enamorada sonrisa-también te amo

Estuvieron alrededor de quince minutos regaloneándose y pasando un agradable tiempo junto hasta que Hermione pareció recordar algo realmente importante

Se puso de pie y beso a su hijo y a su esposo dispuesta a irse, pero el agarre en su muñeca por parte de su Harry lo impidió

-¿te vas? ¿Otra vez?-interrogó él enojado

-lo siento cielo, pero quedé con Luna de ir al salón de belleza, ya sabes cómo es de vanidosa

-¿estas segura que no me estas mintiendo?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Harry no dijo más y la soltó permitiendo que se fuera, escucho cerrarse la puerta que conducía al patio de su casa -donde en este momento se encontraba- y luego el rechinar de las llantas del auto al salir del garaje

Bufó molesto; no podía asegurar que Hermione estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero si estaba seguro de que su esposa le mentía, la conocía demasiado para no notarlo

OOOooooOOO

Hermione bebió lentamente el contenido de su vaso tratando de calmar su intensa sed. Desde que había comenzado con el curso al que su amiga insistentemente la acompañaba, sus necesidades de agua y comida aumentaron

Debía admitir que a pesar de todo, las clases de baile le encantaban. Asistía tres veces por semana en las tardes, y había pasado casi un mes desde que empezó a tomarlas

Sentía a su cuerpo más sano, como nunca antes lo había estado, también sentía menos cansancio, lo cual era irónico considerando la intensa actividad física que practicaba, pero lo más probable era que su resistencia física hubiera mejorado notablemente

Su cuerpo también sufrió algunos cambios; logró perder por completo-y finalmente-el peso que había ganado durante su embarazo, e incluso moldeó su figura llegando a tenerla como tanto lo había deseado en sus adolescentes años

Ahora, lo que más le importaba, era lo mucho que había aprendido, ya que no solo sabía bailar, sino, que también adquirió el conocimiento necesario en utilizar su cuerpo para seducir, los movimientos adecuados que debía realizar para volver a su pareja completamente…loco

Lo único negativo que podía encontrar en esa nueva experiencia, era que el tiempo que pasaba con su esposo, que de por si era corto, se había reducido aún más, y también se veía en la necesidad de dejar a su pequeñito bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos; le dolía dejarlo tanto tiempo, pero todo era por una buena causa

Puso las patatas dentro del fregadero intentando lavarlas, pero le era tan difícil, estaba terriblemente nerviosa por lo que acontecería en unas cuantas horas

Esa sería la gran noche

Había logrado armar un excelente espectáculo que estaba segura, le encantaría a Harry. Lo mejor de todo era la importante fecha que había escogido para mostrárselo…su aniversario

Tenía todo su atuendo -muy sensual por cierto- escondido en el fondo de su armario. Sabía que Harry nunca buscaría ahí, era muy perezoso para ello. También, tenía escondidos en la casa de su amiga unos cuantos utensilios que utilizaría durante su acto, ella se los llevaría y la ayudaría a colocarlos mientras Harry salía de casa e iba en busca de James, quien se encontraba en casa de sus suegros

Las palabras nerviosa y emocionada quedaban cortas para describir como realmente se sentía

Removió cuidadosamente el contenido de la olla que se calentaba a fuego lento en la cocina. Preparaba una de sus especialidades, que curiosamente era también la comida favorita de su marido. Por motivo de su segundo aniversario, ella y Harry habían invitado a sus padres a cenar en casa, les pareció una buena idea compartir con ellos ese especial momento, solo esperaba que su visita no se extendiera demasiado pues su sorpresa se vería totalmente estropeada

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la cocina y no necesitó ser adivina para saber quién era

Seguramente Harry olió el exquisito aroma de su comida, y tal como lo hacía siempre, ingresaría a la cocina y trataría de utilizar todo su poder de persuasión para que lo dejara probar un poco de lo que estaba preparando

-huele delicioso-Harry asomó su cabeza por la puerta haciendo reír a su esposa al confirmar sus sospechas-¿no me digas que estas preparando el…

-sí, lo estoy preparando-Hermione sonrió, pero nunca apartó su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo-pero no te atrevas a acercarte más, probaras la comida como todos los demás, en la cena

-cariño, por favor-se acercó a su esposa hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por la espalda-sabes que no aguantaré hasta la cena…¡falta demasiado!-añadió quejándose como niño pequeño

-no seas exagerado-giró entre los brazos de su esposo hasta tener su cara frente a ella-porque mejor no vas a buscar a James que ya se está haciendo algo tarde

-¿Por qué mejor no aprovechamos este rato para hacer algo…divertido?-preguntó juntando sus labios en un breve beso

-tentador… pero extraño a mi bebe-sonrió divertida ante la cara de decepción que Harry puso-además-añadió-ya es hora de que nos vayamos preparando, mis papas y los tuyos no tardan en llegar

-pero aún faltan un par de horas…vamos cariño…solo un ratito-insistió arrinconándola contra la encimera, besando sensualmente su cuello

Hermione comenzó a ceder y se maldijo por eso, pero es que todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de los brazos de su esposo le estaban pasando factura y sentía su cuerpo arder ante la sola imagen de sus cuerpos haciendo contacto

Harry aprovecho el momento de duda de su esposa para tomarla por los muslos y sentarla sobre la encimera, atacó ávidamente su boca logrando desconectar sus cerebros casi por completo

Lo único en lo que podían pensar era en juntar sus cuerpos para calmar la ardiente pasión que de no calmarla terminaría incendiándolos

Se acariciaban sobre la ropa provocando que de sus labios salieran sonidos susurrantes como muestra de su pasión

Estaban tan concentrados en devorarse con la boca que por poco olvidaron lo que estaba cociéndose aun en la cocina. Solo el fuerte olor a algo quemándose hizo que se separaran mirándose anonadados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas

Hermione se bajó apresuradamente del mesón y corrió a apagar la hornilla, afortunadamente la comida no había resultado tan dañada, solo tuvo que cambiarla de olla para salvarla

-creo que es hora de que vaya a buscar a James-dijo Harry observando la espalda de su mujer entendiendo que con ese gesto le indicaba que no volverían a retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que un casi incendio los separara

-esa es una buena idea-coincidió sin atreverse a darle la cara. Ya en la noche tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que se les viniera en mente, de hecho lo deseaba…y mucho

OOOooooOOO

Sonrió levemente por el quinceavo chiste que su risueño suegro acababa de contar, ¿o acaso era el décimo sexto?...no lo recordaba, pero sí, estaba contando cada una de las frases que salían de las bocas de los presentes tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no fuera su hermosa esposa envuelta en aquel sensual vestido

Después de recoger a su bebe en casa de sus suegros se dirigió a casa para comenzar a alistarse para la noche. Primero vistió a James con un lindo conjuntito que él mismo le había comprado, se veía realmente adorable especialmente porque el color del trajecito resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes

Luego, se dispuso cambiarse pues notó que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al querer ingresar a su habitación, su esposa se había interpuesto en su camino entregándole su ropa y mandándolo a la habitación de invitados alegando que necesitaba privacidad para arreglarse

Se molestó demasiado pues su esposa nunca le había hecho tal desplante, desde que estuvieron casados jamás sintieron vergüenza el uno del otro, ni siquiera cuando ella estaba recuperándose del parto y su piel se había vuelto flácida

Hermione al notar su molestia le explico que necesitaba prepararse para él, por lo que no podía permitir que la viera hasta que estuviera totalmente lista

Eso lo calmo un poco, pero no del todo, sabía que su mujercita se traía algo entre manos y se moría de ganas por averiguar que era, pero primero debía deshacerse de sus padres y sus suegros para posteriormente terminar con lo que había quedado inconcluso en la tarde, ya después se preocuparía por investigar en lo que andaba metida Hermione

-creo que James está cansado y es hora de que valla a la cama-hablo con voz fuerte pero decidida esperando que captaran su indirecta-ya es algo tarde

-sí, creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar-apoyó Hermione, Harry la observo sorprendido, ella sin duda había captado su intención y lo apoyaba en ello

-¿es mi idea o quieren que nos vayamos?-preguntó Lilly Potter tan perspicaz como siempre

-claro que no, es solo que estamos algo cansados, y en realidad es tarde-sonrió la castaña a su suegra

-vamos cielo, no molestes a los chicos-James tomó la mano de su esposa levantándose y llevándola con él-ya tenemos que irnos si queremos levantarnos temprano mañana para ir a la iglesia, recuerda que el padre quería hablar contigo sobre la cena benéfica de la próxima semana

-es cierto-recordó-Jane querida, te gustaría acompañarme mañana…

El resto de la charla se perdió en la distancia al igual que las cuatro personas que la mantenían

Harry miró pícaramente a Hermione transmitiéndole en esa mirada todo lo que deseaba hacer y que por supuesto haría con ella

Se acercó lentamente hasta tenerla a solo centímetros de su cuerpo y deslizo lentamente las manos por sus costados haciéndole erizar la piel

-¿Por qué no vas a acostar a James en su cuna? Nuestro pobre hijo está en verdad muy cansado-susurro Hermione cerca de sus labios con la voz ronca

-mmm ¿Por qué no lo acostamos juntos?-la acerco más a su cuerpo y comenzó a deslizar la nariz por su cuello, ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndole un mayor acceso a esa área tan sensible

-quiero terminar de preparar tu regalo de aniversario

Harry vio detenidamente los ojos de su esposa buscando algún indicio de lo que según ella sería su regalo, pero solo encontró un pícaro brillo que sabía, prometía mucho

Sin decir una sola palabra la soltó y se alejó de ella, tomó a su hijo en brazos y casi corriendo lo llevo a su habitación para cambiarlo a su pijama y hacerlo dormir

Contento escucho los tacones de su esposa resonar en el piso hasta perderse en dirección a su dormitorio, se sentía emocionado, como un adolescente a punto de perder su virginidad, pero es que eso parecía, si no supiera que era imposible, juraría que en esos siete meses de celibato había recuperado su "pureza"

No tardó ni quince minutos en acostar a su hijo, beso su frentecita y prácticamente voló hasta la habitación que compartía con su amada esposa

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta se sintió de repente nervioso ante la sorpresa que Hermione le había preparado

Suavemente empujo la puerta para ver su habitación envuelta en un ambiente de lo más erótico

La luz era tenue, proporcionada simplemente por unas grandes velas que por el olor que rodeaba al cuarto, supuso eran aromáticas

De fondo podía escucharse una suave música escogida seguramente para estimular a las personas a realizar el acto sexual

Todo dentro de la habitación indicaba deseo y lujuria

Algo que llamó por completo su atención fue un tubo instalado en la mitad del piso alfombrado, llegaba hasta el techo, y estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes, jamás

Cautelosamente se acercó al hasta ahora desconocido objeto y lo tomo tratando de moverlo, pero este no cedía

Comenzando a impacientarse se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente aquel tubo intentando averiguar el uso que tendría, no tenía ni idea, pero esperaba que Hermione despejara sus interrogantes

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una despampanante Hermione, inusualmente irreconocible para su marido

Llevaba el mismo vestido de hace un rato, pero parecía lucirlo de una manera diferente

Su cabello estaba alborotado, pero no como siempre lo llevaba, sino que la forma en la que lo había colocaba le daba una apariencia sensual y salvaje

Harry no podía quitar los ojos de la magnífica visión que era su esposa, estaba totalmente hipnotizado no solo por su increíble aspecto, sino también por la sensualidad que desbordaba, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera

Lentamente la miró acercarse hasta quedar frente a él, acerco sus rostros y sus alientos chocaron haciéndolo estremecer. Levantó sus manos dispuesto a atraerla hacia sí, y no dejarla ir jamás, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Hermione tomó sus manos y haciendo un poco de fuerza las subió sobre su cabeza y las sujetó con unas esposas de las que no se había percatado antes

Confundido miró a su esposa quien le sonrió juguetonamente antes de regalarle un corto beso a sus labios, colocando sus manos otra vez frente a él, lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo hacia unos cojines que se encontraban regados por el suelo

Despacio se sentó en ellos esperando que su intrépida esposa se juntara a él, pero Hermione al parecer tenía otra idea pues se alejó hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, frente a él y dándole la espalda al misterioso tubo de metal

Aunque estaba intrigado por todo ese juego que llevaba a cabo su mujer, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por todos los estímulos a su alrededor

El ambiente, la música e incluso la luz, sumados a la enigmática sensualidad recién descubierta de su esposa despertaban sus más profundos deseos y algo le decía que no tardarían mucho en ser saciados

Hermione miró intensamente a su marido tratando de envolverlo en la burbuja de pasión en la que ella también se encontraba, por fortuna sus miedos e inseguridades habían desaparecido casi por completo, haciéndola acreedora de una seguridad que no sabía que tenía

Con movimientos medidos, rodeó el tubo de metal que en la tarde había instalado, era hora de comenzar su espectáculo

Desde el suelo, sentado en los cómodos y suaves cojines, Harry no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de su amada castaña

Hermione deshizo uno a uno los botones que cerraban su vestido y dándole la espalda al pelinegro, lo dejo deslizar hasta sus pies

Ahora su vestimenta solo consistía en un sexy conjunto de lencería negra de encaje, Hermione sonrió complacida al notar la cara de embobamiento de Harry, luego le agradecería a Luna su ayuda al escoger por ella tan bonita vestimenta

Saliendo del vestido, se acercó al tubo tomándolo con una de sus manos, balanceó su peso en él y sensualmente comenzó a girar apoyando también algunas veces su cuerpo en el frio metal

Sus ojos jamás se desconectaron de los de su esposo, quería observar cada una de las reacciones que provocaba en él, y al parecer eran muchas considerando el pronunciado bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones

Sonrió complacida al notar su logró

Despacio, y con ayuda de su autocontrol, puso en práctica cada una de las técnicas aprendidas durante el último mes

Deslizarse por el tubo no era cosa fácil, pero con la práctica viene la técnica y afortunadamente ella era una muy buena estudiante

Ya no solo utilizaba sus manos para juguetear con su cuerpo en el tubo, ahora también utilizaba sus largas y estilizadas piernas para hacer varios movimientos que dejarían atónitos a cualquiera

También había adquirido una gran flexibilidad, poniéndola en práctica al realizar un complicado arco con su espalda hasta dejar a su cabeza caer hacia atrás con el cabello tocando el suelo…su pose final

Avanzó con pasos lentos hacia Harry y besó sus labios brevemente dejándolos a ambos con ganas de más

-¿te gustó?-preguntó cómo niña inocente

-no te imaginas cuanto

-¿quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

-me encantaría, pero…quiero verte con menos ropa

Sorprendida pero encantada Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo para dejar a Harry plena vista de sus aun cubiertos pechos-desátalo-pidió risueña

Harry se sintió al principio confundido, pero luego se percató de que el broche del sujetador estaba en la parte delantera, entre las dos copas, inmediatamente-y aun con las manos atadas- lo deshizo

Hermione terminó de quitarse la estorbosa prenda dejando a Harry deslumbrarse con la hermosa vista de sus cremosos pechos. Volvió a acercarse a él y presiono sus cuerpo logrando una exquisita fricción que terminaría por volverlos locos

Se besaron pero antes de profundizarlo, Hermione se separó de él para correr hasta la mesita de noche de donde tomó una pequeña llave

Harry suspiró aliviado, las manos comenzaban a escocerle y se moría de ganas por ponerlas sobre el cuerpo de su esposa

Una vez sus manos estuvieron libros, atrapó a Hermione y la colocó bajo su cuerpo comenzando a besar cada porción de piel que encontraba a su paso

Hermione perdió casi toda noción dejándose envolver por el placer que su esposo le prodigaba, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más, así que haciendo uso de su total fuerza de voluntad, lo alejo de ella y se puso de pie manteniendo la distancia con uno de sus brazos extendidos

-espera-dijo al ver que Harry intentaba abrazarla de nuevo-querías que bailara de nuevo, así que vuelve a sentarte

Obedientemente aunque a regañadientes se sentó en el mismo lugar de hace un rato

Hermione comenzó por segunda vez su sensual baile sintiéndose más libre

Decidió hacer algo más interesante, así que dándole la espalda Harry comenzó a retirar la última prenda que le quedaba

No llego siquiera a removerla un centímetro cuando sintió el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de su esposo aprisionándola entre sus brazos

-esta quiero sacártela yo-dijo con voz ronca en su oído deslizando las manos por sus caderas hasta quitarle por completo las bragas

Poco a poco la giro hasta tenerla frente a si y unió sus labios en un beso fogoso lleno de necesidad, toda esa necesidad que había acumulado durante esos siete largos y tormentosos meses

Con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro rodeando su espalda, la levantó del suelo para con largas zancadas llevarla a la cama y depositarla en ella. No paso ni un segundo antes de que se juntara a ella besando cada rincón de piel a su alcance

Rápidamente se deshizo también de su ropa quedando ambos en igual condiciones

Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban incrementando sus sensaciones, sus manos tocaban por doquier recordando aquellos lugares que parecían haber olvidado

Suspiros, gemidos, respiraciones entrecortadas y palabras susurradas al oído eran los únicos sonidos provenientes de aquella habitación, en las que dos amantes volvían a reencontrarse después de un largo tiempo que les había parecido eterno

Sus almas se juntaron al igual que sus cuerpos sintiendo como la vida se les iba en cada vaivén

Finalmente alcanzaron la cumbre del placer, una sensación inexplicable que parecía de otro mundo y que solamente era incrementada por el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro

Las enormes sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros no parecían querer abandonarlos nunca, mientras reposaban acurrucados bajo las sabanas dedicándose lánguidas caricias, intentando recuperar el aliento después de tan extenuante odisea

-¿de verdad te gusto mi sorpresa?-preguntó Hermione con voz somnolienta

-¿no te lo he demostrado ya?-levantó su torso con sus brazos para colocarse sobre ella sin aplastarla

-mmm creo que no me quedó muy claro

-entonces voy a demostrarte otra vez lo mucho que me gustó

Harry tomo a su esposa de la cintura para girarlos hasta conseguir tenerla sobre su cuerpo, compartieron un corto pero apasionado beso antes de mirarse profundamente demostrando con ese gesto todo el amor que sentían

-te adoro cariño, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida…gracias -dijo Harry acariciando la suave mejilla de su mujer

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas Hermione expreso en dos simples palabras una mínima parte de la inmensidad de sus sentimientos-te amo


End file.
